<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【士+切+大河】仲夏里蓦然一股雨水的气息 by Hudawei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309696">【士+切+大河】仲夏里蓦然一股雨水的气息</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei'>Hudawei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一段关于旧事的记忆和一个关于未来的预言。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【士+切+大河】仲夏里蓦然一股雨水的气息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>季节的交替边界伴随着雨季的迫近，空气里有一种悬浮在灰尘之上的滞窒的甜味。多年后他与陪同他长大，后来又成为他老师的姑娘偶然谈起那一年春夏（或夏秋。由于下了很长时间的雨，他对那段时期的印象变得像是在水下睁开眼睛一样模糊）交际，对方不切实际地形容当年雨水渗透进夜前的余温让整个城市闻起来如同掉在潮湿泥土里的大判烧。</p><p>“真是的，藤姐这样也可以想到吃上面吗？”</p><p>“因为真的很像嘛，蒸汽会熏到鼻尖，如果戴眼镜的话镜片上都会起雾。是那种湿漉漉的、刚出炉的红豆和细糖的香气！”大河剥开手里的芦柑，“士郎真没有想象力。那可是大判烧哎，连切嗣都很喜欢吃。”</p><p>“那为什么非要掉进土里呢？”他有些避重就轻地躲过了指责，然后小声嘟囔着说，“他就是很喜欢甜食。”</p><p>“雨不就是落到地上的吗？”被称为冬木之虎的女人伸过手来弹了弹士郎的额头，顺便把另一瓣果肉递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>0.比夏天更冬天</em>
</p><p> </p><p>卫宫士郎回想起黄昏时刻雨滴坠落，透明的光斑在窗户上留下一串短暂的、间断的、湿漉漉的反光。雨水浸没整个庭院之前，他放任自己的目光穿过玻璃的淡化和水珠凸面的折射，在逐渐阴暗的天色下，墙角的紫阳花坍缩成霉斑形状的影子。于是他光着脚跑出去，凭双手在花丛和假山之间挖出一道方便排水的沟渠。</p><p>很多年前这种在梅雨季节盛放的花还被称为“安治佐為”，他听切嗣提起过，并怀着朦胧，以及超出对杂歌的好奇之外的心情记下几段音节。之后他名义上的父亲在播种下第一颗山茱萸目种子的时候也向士郎念起小林一茶和山口誓子的俳句，他叶茎般易折的指骨陷入濡湿的土地一如前者笔下凋落后变得苍白的干枯植物。“紫阳花谢终为一色。”切嗣吁叹出来，他为诗歌暗藏的衰败意味向士郎懊悔地道歉，随后对男孩许诺总有一天他们要一起去镰仓看花。</p><p>“士郎更喜欢蓝色还是紫色的？”切嗣按压了几下泥土，接着捉住了士郎的手，把剩下的种子洒在他的掌心，“试试看。”中年人眯起眼睛鼓励他。</p><p>他握住仍停留在手掌中的男人冰凉的指尖，并带着荒谬的念头假想那里曾经绽放过铁幕下的伪构。切嗣指缝间的碎渣被他谨慎地拂去时父亲回握住他的手，年长的那只引导他埋下一个故事的起始和无数个季节的终结。他们一同翻开脚下的土地，又一同将它填平。士郎感受到切嗣的胡茬贴在他的颊面上，他咯笑着回答每一种花都会很好看。</p><p>“啊啊，是呀，”切嗣的嗓子里咕哝出一阵带着温柔笑意的尾音，“蓝色和紫色都很好看，我也很中意白色的。大河应该会喜欢樱桃色那种吧？”他没有移开视线，反而像要注入自己全部生命催促它快些盛开似的注视着土堆翻动的痕迹，“过了芒种它们就会开花了，但夏天总是下雨，如果不把淤积的雨水排出去，根部就会烂死在地里。”</p><p>卫宫切嗣并没有等到它开花。他离开的当天站在玄关处笨拙地摆弄领带，手指停顿后系上一个不规整的结。他们道别的同时暖春午后的阳光溅射到与平常的柔软羽织质地不同的西装外套上，切嗣坚硬的袖口刮擦过士郎的脸颊，他闻到切近的烟火灼烧的气息，弹孔，死去的海鸥，凛冬深处的一个旧梦。那些灾厄的片段蛰伏在切嗣风衣的下摆一如他们初见那天火与废墟的荒野。士郎对他的父亲即将走进另一片原野一无所知，他只能期盼对方的手停留在他头顶的时间再长一些、最好到日落、最好捱到翌日黎明之前。</p><p>“我很快就会回来的。”另一个孩子的父亲重复，“等我回来。”</p><p>而士郎等来的是一场雨。他挖出几道水沟，手心满是淤泥和杂草，紫阳花的枝叶在风中时不时地划过光裸的小臂。切嗣走后大河找来了一本园艺类的书籍，他们脑袋贴着脑袋一起研究不同的种子，花期的长短，每一株植物的习性以期待切嗣回家后可以看到院子里开满了花。如果他回来得足够早，茶花还不会凋谢，再晚一点的话可没准以赶上粉蝶花盛放的时节。大河托起下巴看着光溜溜的庭院说。士郎顺着她的视线望去，他怀揣着些许期待思忖道：我不想在第一朵椿花开放时才见到他。</p><p>雷声从群山深处蔓延开来，压过啼啭与蜂鸣，穿过雨刷器或汽车鸣笛在士郎耳畔留下钝重的一响。他缩了缩脖子，让雨水无声地滑下脊背。大河昨日提起过今天放学后要来家里吃茶渍饭，他特意去买了紫苏梅，但临近傍晚时雨势加剧，他想扎马尾的女孩会径直回到藤村组，而不是绕来宅邸陪他吃一顿饭。于是士郎干脆放松下来，他先换掉了湿透的衣服，又为自己打来一盆温水洗净手脚的污渍，一些细密的新痕裸露在掌间，他清理掉表面的沙砾后喷上消毒喷雾，最后回到走廊盘腿坐下。整个屋子里只有他呼吸的回声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1.再次的爱与不信</em>
</p><p> </p><p>起初，这个充斥桃色浪漫的想法始于青春期少女莽撞的小心思。1993年即将结束的时候，一部叫《爱情白皮书》的电视剧像炸弹一样在青年团体中被引燃，它由隐约的遗憾构成，辅以爱的徒劳，忧郁与活力参半的恋爱纪事燃起的火苗让一份复杂的感情如同月球潮汐的表面张力般脱离引力，不受控制地飘向（年轻人用得更多的词则是“穿越”）宇宙膨胀的边缘。</p><p>女子中学生提出一起看的请求时士郎把头埋在摊开的作业本里，切嗣则放下了手里的柿子冲她微笑。</p><p>“我不介意哦，偶尔我也想学一下年轻人赶潮流嘛。”切嗣凑到士郎身边，伸手戳了戳男孩的后腰示意他挺直身子，“士郎要坐好来，要不以后眼睛可就像老头子我一样什么都看不清了。”他能感觉到视力在衰退，魔术的反噬先是抽走色彩，所有的色块逐渐褪成失色的月亮或艾因兹贝伦森林的雪松，他女儿和妻子苍白的皮肤。但切嗣仍然辨别着，并欣喜地发现他养子和柿子相似的暖色头发在他眼睑内侧灼烧。</p><p>“等他写完我们就一起看，好吗？”他偏开落在士郎头顶处小小发旋上的目光，继而揉了揉大河的脑袋。</p><p>故事由薄雾般含糊的误会开始，自动铅笔引发了一个接一个的朦胧的爱意。和大河年纪差不多的学生们构造的青春物语在电视机显像管的粗糙颗粒下显得昏黄老旧，画面的颜色更像是五年前的剧集。可针织高领毛衣、格子裙以及宽松的敞口的单衣都与当下街边的孩子们并无差异，他们怀揣着相仿的情愫宣告或隐瞒爱情，爱情，爱情。</p><p>“取手好英俊呀，为什么奈美不能选择他呢？”穿制服的女孩哭红了鼻头。电视里面庞清秀的戴眼镜的男生背着他心爱的姑娘，在口琴煽情的回音和刺眼的荧光黄的车灯过渡下，还没有留长那头标志性黑发的木村拓哉拥束住石田光，一股不可思议的胆量推动他坦白：我就不可以吗？</p><p>我就不可以吗？十五岁的藤村大河逼问自己，她睫毛沾着的泪珠同将尽的日光一起把视觉推至摇摇欲坠的边缘，在那里，卫宫切嗣的影子像一把枪，像月球的阴暗面，也像收翼落地的乌鸦。很长时间这轮月亮以难以控制的频率复沓地出现在她的梦中，对方仿佛失去焦距的双眼后藏匿的柔和笑意总是离她太过遥远，但那双冰冷的手却为她剥开过盛夏的冰棒包装和秋季的板栗。她清楚地记得指节干枯瘦削的触感如同记得初见当天。放学后的剑道社练习赛失掉了一本；便利店的大判烧没有现烤出来的美味，已经凉掉的红豆甚至黏在牙齿上；由于下过雨，加上电动车坏在半路的原因，她回家的路上被污水溅湿了小腿，湿漉漉的脚在皮鞋里不停打滑。这一切难得的不幸在看到陌生男人的时刻被隐晦的惊异遮盖住，大河观测着站在祖父面前的人手腕至袖口处一截失血的空缺，随着鞠躬的姿势，他的脊骨折下去压迫内脏挤出将哭的气音。他是生病了吗？大河古怪地猜想，这样的人还能活多久呢？女孩子的注意力很快被乌玻璃色的眼睛吸引过去，祖父将她带到名为卫宫切嗣的男人身边，她想起出生在古巴的意大利作家巧妙的比喻，旋即有些固执地笃定就是在那个瞬间，藤村大河穿过了卫宫切嗣虹膜的半液体化球体、瞳孔的暗室、视网膜的镜宫，最后来到一处处于时间外缘的旷野，黑暗里，她听见鼓噪在胸腔的心跳声。</p><p>“爱情不一定是靠自己选择的。”切嗣帮她擦掉了眼泪，他的语气里透露出遗憾的倦意，而大河肋骨内侧的器官因此剧烈地搏跳起来。</p><p>“切嗣先生爱过什么人吗？”某种不可估量的勇气推着她发问，士郎转过头，与她一起等待关于过去的秘密——时间绳结上的截点——沉陷进西风吹进廊厅的末端。</p><p>“有啊，”卫宫切嗣的声音空荡荡的，如同笼子里的一声鸟鸣，“有很多。”</p><p>在沉默中，她听见了男人的一声叹息。很快地，切嗣绷直的肩膀垮了下来，像是在弥诺陶的迷宫里抓住一根线头一样把手心覆上养子温暖的手背，他的嘴唇磕碰了一下，尾音拖得缓慢柔软，“但我现在最爱士郎了。”</p><p>“人家问的是取手君对奈美的那种爱啦。”大河读过许勒的诗，她明白两片甜樱桃般的嘴唇闭合后是血液里的一次退潮，之后他们不可能再谈到爱情，于是她只好将话题转回荧幕上，“要是她可以接受他就好了。”</p><p>而奈美并没有。他们三个在新的一年到来之际见证了取手将奈美送上永不停歇的前行的列车，整个站台的灯光和奈美的气息熄灭在取手的脸孔，他们道别，并永远地失去彼此。未来几年内大河一直反复咀嚼如同煤油灯脆薄剔透的玻璃外壳落满灰尘的意象，每一个灯光扑灭在眼前的夜晚，她无数次设想——奈美在火车上会不会一样寂寞呢？</p><p>“好啦好啦，大河不要哭呀。”切嗣手忙脚乱地安慰着面前的中学生，“也许这就是青春吧。”</p><p>栗色头发的姑娘更加放肆地哽咽起来，她抓着士郎的手，上气不接下气地许愿男孩未来的爱恋会有一个美好的结局。</p><p>“藤、藤姐……！”士郎向父亲投去求救的眼神，可魔法使也不能拯救被青春爱情剧击中的女孩，切嗣只好慌乱又生硬地为她剥开一片芦柑，再把另一瓣塞到养子嘴里。</p><p>“这么说起来，松岗君的故事也很动人呢。”切嗣讪讪地坐回了自己的位置，“会弹琴、气质忧郁、感情上又小心翼翼。”他把冻得发白的两只手缩进袖子里，用怀念的语气说，“年轻人的爱情呐，就是‘你爱的人恰好爱你，是一个奇迹’吧。”他想，这样的年轻人总是要付出代价的。</p><p>但是切嗣依然没有目睹松岗生命的尾音，就像他没能亲眼见到士郎和大河为他种下的花束。与取手截然不同的青年最终在荒诞中结束一生时士郎第一次察觉到有什么东西在离自己远去，它追溯到切嗣被钉进赤焰燃烧的旷阔荒原的身廓，追溯到他为他开拓的一道又一道沟渠，追溯到他们一同观看的电视剧中广角的远景、从背后切入的人物侧面特写、片段式的虚构，最后寂止于他父亲舌尖上曾停驻过的一个名字。</p><p>松岗离世后两个孩子仍旧看完了结局。天气回暖时他们撤掉了被炉，置办好入春的衣物，切嗣出门总是穿着风衣和西服，羽织以及浴衣则被留在家中。他们共同埋下紫阳花种子的那天切嗣也穿着青色的浴衣，更早一些它被盖在士郎的身上，稍稍长出来的一截正好可以遮住男孩的小腿，即便是夜晚也不会觉得寒冷。士郎将它们洗净，晾好后熏上松木枝的香气，然后顺着缝合线叠至整齐。等切嗣回来的那一天，淡淡的熏香会比今日熏好的还要漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>0.但仲夏是空荡荡的</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>